dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol Pilar Quinones
__Notoc__ __Noeditsection__ Appearance As all my ancestors do I have deceptive, dark brown eyes, and the light olive skin complexion of my father. I have long, jet black hair, and depending on whim it can be stick straight one day, wavy the next, and kinky curly after that. I don't hold to any one, or anyone else's standard of beauty. The way that I look, or appear is exactly how I want to be seen. Personality A Pure-Blood witch of Spanish descent, I live, and breath everything my title means. I have a feisty Latin personality, I can be very loud, and you can bet I will speak my mind. I have very little to no care as to how anyone feels about my opinions or beliefs. I am kooky, I have a pleasant sense of humor. It can get a little dark, and somewhat 'out there' but it is mostly harmless. I may be a Dark Witch, I am also a mother, a spouse, a sister, a daughter, and a grandmother. I have tendencies to 'kill you dead'. But, I am no savage. As long as you provide a reason for me not to be. Usually, I don't want to strangle the life out of you. The thing is, someone paid me to. History I go by the name Shanelle Binici (alternatively I am also known as Shelby Gresham, Yesenia Alarico, Imelda La reina, Catalina Ciro), my real name Sol Pilar Loup Quinones. I am one of Five. No, I am not a quintuplet. I have all of one brother, his name is Salvador Amparo Ceferino Quinones. I was born to Dark Wizards Neives Loup and his wife Martita Quinones, who were born to Dark Wizards Anselma Puga, and her husband Martirio Quinones, and Emiliano Loup and his wife Jesenia Prieto respectively. Our father Neives was a werewolf, Sal and I were brought up in a home that was a little more feral than the average wizarding household. Our mother Martita was a Dark Witch, and a Seer. She would often have visions of Neives attacking during the full moon causing she, and him to 'experiment' with blood during her pregnancy. Sal, and I are twins. He was born about forty minutes after I was. He is my older brother for all intents and purposes. Sal's random bursts of magic were particularly volatile, and always involved wandless magic. He proved to have the ability to talk to animals by the time he was 13. I was thought to be a squib until I was in my mid teens as I was the only person in my family ever known to exhibit a profound, and almost complete lack of magical power past the age of 11. As a child our mother's magic was only her Seer abilities, even with a wand. She could brew, and she could control magical plants, but all throughout her time at Durmstrang she could not protect or defend herself with a wand, or with wandless magic. She made a living in the muggle world, my mother is a former Comandante retired after 40 years in the Spanish Armed Forces. While my brother started at Durmstrang I was being groomed for the Spanish Military. Until the age of 15 I was enrolled in the same prestigious, expensive Muggle schools she attended. Although I was able to attended and graduate from Durmstrang alongside my brother I chose to honor my mother and her life with the FFAA (Fuerzas Armadas Españolas). I left active duty earning the rank of Teniente coronel. On the other hand, despite my achievement of becoming an individual with an extraordinary ability, I also fell smack onto the face of one Erol Binici. We did not have triplets as everyone expected, but Erol and I started it all. Like my mother, and father had. We experimented with magic. We began simply, potions for nausea, and cravings eventually including amounts of animal blood. I would consume it, and the baby would absorb the full effect. All we were trying to do was protect our children. Is it wrong to want to your children to be safe by whatever means necessary? Erol and my mother charmed all my clothing to hide my growing belly. Our first daughter Marilu was born in 2000, our son Teo was born two years later. After the trace was finally off of me our youngest daughter Maria Estela was born. Erol's mother and father Griffin and Felícia, the Binici's, have single-handedly ruined our lives. They have taken all of my children from me. I am, and have been rancorous. My children have grown up without me. Without their mother! I was convinced by Erol to let Griffin and Felícia live after they escaped my wrath with my baby Maria as well. When Erol was caught, again, arrested by Muggles. He was tossed into the La Sabaneta Prison, and not to my surprise he escaped from Venezuela. During the summer of 2024 he was beaten, and left for dead in Cuba. Being the survivor I always knew he was he made it back home to me, and like an idiot in no less than three months he was captured in Greenwich by the British Ministry. I intend for Griffin and Felícia to pay with their lives for what they have done to my family. By choice, or by force. I will have my vengeance on his mother and father. With him so far from home, so far from me, there is no one to hold me back. Relationships Family Erol_Binici.png|Erol Binici aka Warner Flynn Sol_(Shanelle)_Pilar_Loup_Quinones.jpg|Shanelle Binici Maristela_Binici.jpg|Maria Estela Binici Griffin_Binici.jpg|Griffin Binici Erol's father Felícia_(Prieto)_Binici.png|Felícia Binici (née Prieto) Erol's mother Binici Erol Binici Erol is my husband, it wasn't until he caught me swiping a few things from multiple people inside a little known taberna that he caught my attention in the right way. I hadn't kept anything, I spread the items around into the pockets of a few particular patrons. I had just started a riot, while I did I made off with the contents of the register. When Erol approached me telling me he knew a few shortcuts to how I do business, my opinion of him changed for the better. Maritza Luísita, Mateo, Maria Estela Marilu is my eldest daughter, Mattie is my baby boy, and Maristela is my youngest. They were all taken from me at barely five years of age by the Binicis, Felícia and Griffin. They have all spent the majority of their life without Erol or myself, blame for that lies with his parents. Maria was taken much too early, I still have a stronger emotional attachment to her that I once had, and lost with Maritza and Mateo. Maria is the reason I refuse to give up. Griffin and Felícia Binici (née Prieto) These people are the mother, and father of my husband, grandparents to my children. If I was not certain they know my oldest daughter, and my son's whereabouts I would end them, and it would bring me joy. No amount of torture is good enough to satiate my unquenchable blood lust. Knowing Erol a task such as this will not bring me the same amount of pleasure I imagine it would. If they were not in absolute agony from start to finish what would be the point? Possessions File:SPQ_maple_wand.jpg|Maple Shrake Scale Wand File:Nesuh-Barred_Owl.jpeg|Barred Owl :Ownership is rather overrated by my terms. When something like your favorite item of clothing, perfume, or piece of jewelry can identify you when you shouldn't be identified. That kind of puts things in perspective. Material possessions are a little less than worthless when you live the sort of life I do. They are basically anchors, issues that need to be dealt with. So, I try not to have too many possessions. That would be stupid, and sloppy. What I once had I leave to may children, their early inheritance if you want to call it that. What I do have is an owl, my faithful companion, my Barred Owl Nesuh, and my wand. Nesuh — Barred Owl My Barred Owl Nesuh is my baby. She is a recent addition to my little family, and she is incredibly loyal to me. If someone were to wish harm upon her I would destroy them. Maple Shrak Scale Wand The Maple wand I currently use is not my first, it is also not my second. I have been through so many different wand cores, and woods a few wandmakers have refused to make another for me, or should I say Shanelle. I have my connections and have never gone without a wand when I needed one the most. That is pretty much all a witch could ever really need to survive. Category:Characters Category:Adult Character Category:Female Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Pure-Blood Category:Witch Category:Born in Spain Category:Right Handed Category:Durmstrang Graduate Category:Dark Wizards Category:Name begins with "S" Category:Spanish Category:Speaks Spanish Category:Effie Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Twins Category:Maple Wand Category:Shrake Wand Category:INTJ